


let the sky wake without us

by vivalagay



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivalagay/pseuds/vivalagay
Summary: Hyunwoo doesn't think he really knows any other way to fall asleep.





	let the sky wake without us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mageeenta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageeenta/gifts).



"Stop stealing all the cover."

There's a warm blanket over Hyunwoo, and then there's the harsh, night air engulfing him as it's yanked from his body, the only warmth from Hyungwon's frame glued to his back and his bony knees tucked in Hyunwoo's spine as knives.

(There's no use in pushing Hyungwon back over into the wall. Eventually, he'll just end up against Hyunwoo's back again, knees pulled to his chest, stabbing Hyunwoo into another backache.)

"Stop taking up all the space," Hyunwoo grumbles, because the bed is already a bit small just for himself. It doesn't help that Hyunwoo's pretty big and with Hyungwon's long legs and long arms, it's as if they're a pair of tangled earphones tucked away tightly into a denim back pocket. 

Hyunwoo steals the cover back and Hyungwon inevitably knees him in the spine to find warmth. 

"You should get a bigger bed," he murmurs. Says like Hyunwoo had moved into his room for them to stay together instead of just his little apartment. 

It feels like it a little. In a way. Somehow, Hyungwon always ends up in Hyunwoo's room like he belongs there.

After afternoon classes when Hyungwon returns with heavy footsteps and droopy eyelids and, for some reason, chooses Hyunwoo's room to drag himself into and his pillow to rest his head instead of his own. The mornings when Hyungwon's once again finishing an essay too last minute and decides the floor of Hyunwoo's bedroom is a better place to type away than the perfectly good desk in his own room.

It happened so often that Hyungwon just ended up in his room that Hyunwoo wasn't too surprised the first time he'd stumbled over Hyungwon's sleeping figure curled onto the carpeted floor of his bedroom. It was two AM, and Hyunwoo had been blindly dragging himself out of the bed to the washroom because even after only a month of staying in the room across from Hyungwon's, he'd mastered traveling the apartment without much help from the soft moonlight escaping through the blinds.

Hyungwon had only stirred a little. Tucked inside a blanket as a sleeping bag, his face calm, and it was mostly the fact that there was no way the floor could be any better than the bed in Hyungwon's room (that probably couldn't even fit in Hyunwoo's small room, really,) that Hyunwoo couldn't quite understand. But each breath exhaled from Hyungwon's lips so deeply and softly that Hyunwoo only simply tiptoed over him and continued into the hallway for the washroom. Too tired to even try to make an understanding of his roommate bundled up on his floor. Honestly, Hyunwoo isn't too sure how Hyungwon went from camping out on his bedroom floor to crawling underneath the blankets of his small bed and attacking him with his perilous bones.

Hyunwoo could say, _You should just go and sleep in your own bed._

But, well —

Hyunwoo isn't too sure why he doesn't just say that.

Not like Hyungwon would listen to him anyway. Just like he'd ended up against his back another night after Hyunwoo had slipped in the fact over breakfast that he'd nearly fallen out the bed a million times in just one night.

In the end, they just decide to make it work. After Hyunwoo gets in a few of his grunts and Hyungwon turns in the bed enough to find a desirable place, they drift off to sleep together in the most uncomfortable positions, and Hyunwoo will always regret it later at his morning run when his back hurts and his neck doesn't allow him to turn it the way he wants.

Hyungwon drapes his leg over Hyunwoo's. His bare foot is probably sticking out from underneath the blankets, but he keeps it there. Then, it's Hyunwoo's turn to somehow not make this as bad as it can be. He pulls Hyungwon's thigh up a little so that it's over his own and Hyungwon's tummy is aligned with his back. Lips ghosting over the nape of his neck, a thin arm easily falling to rest over Hyunwoo's torso. 

"Are you comfortable?" Hyungwon asks, hugging onto him.

Hyunwoo flutters his eyes closed. "No."

A breathy laugh escapes into the darkness, and it's true, this isn't really comfortable at all. But it's enough. Maybe even more than enough with the way Hyungwon exhales softly over Hyunwoo's neck and it sort of tickles the hairs there.

And it's possible that Hyunwoo doesn't miss having the bed to himself that much because maybe he's really just content with the way Hyungwon absently noses the line of his shoulder when he's too sleepy and his hand sometimes happens to just hover over to Hyunwoo's bare stomach and rest there.

Maybe he's kind of used to his thin frame crawling in beside him. Maybe he can't sleep that well when Hyungwon's coped up in his room at night with work and Hyunwoo stares at the wall until he's slipping through the crack of his door with a tall silhouette all cute, droopy eyelids and incomprehensible mutters. Maybe Hyunwoo sleeps a little better with Hyungwon against him breathing softly, warm there and somehow fitting perfectly. Tangled with him. Holding onto him.

Maybe Hyunwoo no longer knows how else to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(Hyungwon grabs onto Hyunwoo's arm before he's able to slip from the bed in the morning. His alarm is loud and blaring, the sky barely awake from behind the window, and usually Hyungwon sleeps through it all, barely stirring with Hyunwoo's absence for an hour and a half of the morning. But here he is, hand gripping onto Hyunwoo with long fingers, eyelids heavy and puffy with sleep, an imprint on the side of his cheek.

"Stay," he rasps, hair a mess.

Hyunwoo's hand is slow when he turns the alarm off, but he easily crawls back into bed again where Hyungwon's face is warm in his chest. It's somehow so natural the way Hyungwon slips on top of him, his breaths already soft and slow, hair tickling Hyunwoo's shaved chin, and Hyunwoo knows—well, _thinks_ at least—that he can only really wrap an arm around him, his other hand deciding that it's alright resting in Hyungwon's hair where it's messy and so much of the morning.)

There's nothing else more comfortable.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://nottechae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
